


模特

by Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr/pseuds/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr
Summary: 又名：橱窗里的模特是我的爱人现代，青年时期，性格ooc
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	模特

在世界的某处小镇，风打了个卷，来到一条商店街，街边两旁陈列着一排排透明的玻璃橱窗，橱窗里是一个个精美高壮的模特，他们身着新衣，仿若随时可踏出透明门框去赶赴盛宴。钟表店的对面有家男士成衣商店，外面的透明橱窗里放着两位身穿风衣的高大模特，右边的那位模特外披黑色风衣，里面却没有穿衣，只堪堪露出内里的镶边金线，他还头带一顶夏威夷草帽，如此奇异的搭配，让左边的西装模特显得正常多了。

转眼商店街迎来周日，人如潮水般涌过每家橱窗，商店，小巷，连入口处的角落也没放过，而后夜将要降下他的眼帘，世界都会进入沉睡。

“袜子，安娜的袜子，我织了半个月的星星袜子，掉到哪里去了，梅林啊！保佑我一定找到给安娜的礼物”红发青年边低头寻找边喃喃祈祷，阿不思一直走，一直走，来到商店街的入口。夜空上遮盖了半夜的云堆忽然间就飘走了，显露出一轮溶溶的月，无边的月色不敛她的身姿，尽数将光投于风衣模特的身上，此情简直就像是舞台上独属于他的聚光灯，世界都为之静默，等待他的现身。

阒无一人的街上，阿不思忘了袜子，忘了抬脚，甚至快忘了呼吸？

**————————模特变活人！！！**

这世上真有梅林与魔法！

眼前身披着月色的金发异瞳男士正目光灼灼的望着他，阿不思来到他的面前，抬头问道：“你好，模特先生，请问你看见我的羊毛袜了吗？”

阿不思又走近了两步，脸上露出一抹微笑，“我叫阿不思·邓布利多，你呢？”，“我想你可以叫我盖勒特”金发青年动了动全身，似乎很不习惯会动的身躯，接着他一把扯下头顶的夏威夷帽子，还颇为厌恶的抽动了下鼻子，“我倒觉得很好看，那帽子，可能是你本身就很英俊”，听了这话后，盖勒特不好意思的说了声“谢谢”，接着他远离橱窗后退了两步，并且左右张望起来，似乎想要找到出口。

“盖勒特，或许你可以看看后面的小门”阿不思一只手抬起指了指左边，顺着他指的方向，盖勒特赶忙奔向那处，岂料小门上也有一把锈迹斑斑的锁，看其样子似乎很久也没人打开过，失望而归的盖勒特连神采奕奕的金发都黯淡了下来，“肯定有别的办法，别灰心，盖勒特”，“谢谢你，阿不思，说起那个羊毛袜我曾从对面的那块镜子里看过，如果不出意外的话它应该在左边橱窗的巷子里。”

**这时钟表店里的时针与分针齐齐指向1。**

“找到了！我终于找到给安娜的礼物了”阿不思手拿一只大红星星的羊毛袜激动地展给盖勒特看，“我可是织了大半个月的”，金发青年的那双异瞳略微缩小了些，眉头也稍蹙起来，似乎不大苟同于阿不思的某些品味，又不能直言，只好默默地忍了下去， “我其实一直想问，你们模特下面都不穿的吗？”盖勒特那边可以忍下来，但阿不思这边可已经忍不了了，看他坚定的神情，好像确切的需要知道答案。

盖勒特淡定从容的朝下身望去，？明明有穿黑色的平角裤，布料感十足啊！”他又抬头望向阿不思的碧蓝眼湖，如此的清澈明亮，怎么会？ “阿不思你看不到我的短裤吗？”玻璃外面那个红发青年脸上的确布满疑惑，疑惑中还带点隐隐的快要憋不住的笑意，由此联想到，那他不是把我看光了吗！！我之前是个模特光着也就罢了，现在本人有血又有肉，还是要脸的！姑且不提心底那点初升的对于阿不思的好感，盖勒特作为一位有着八块腹肌的英俊青年，对于一切有损他颜面的事都要坚决打击，于是立刻以风一般的速度，卷起地上的一块长布就裹了起来。 

“哈哈哈哈，抱歉，盖尔我不是故意的”阿不思一时没忍住笑的更大声了。橱窗里的金发青年此刻恨不得立刻冲出去夺走那只羊毛袜，以此回应阿不思的调笑，奈何玻璃不给他这个机会，“算了，看在你叫我盖尔的份上，我姑且先原谅你”，半晌过后，笑意才离开阿不思的脸庞，他刚想再说什么时，便看到面前的盖勒特稍稍变了些脸色，身子也不倚靠着窗边，而腿也渐渐开始合拢，就像一点点地同左边的西装男模特一样站立，突然对面传来整点的钟声， **凌晨两点了！**

“阿尔，我感觉很不好，我快要变回去了，我…”他的胸口隐隐显出原来的镶边金线，就快要到达颈部，“如果还有下次，你还能来同我聊聊吗？”听觉与视觉的最后一刹那间他知道了答案——都是“好”，如此就足够了，他很贪心，还想要下次，不知道是能还是不能…… 


End file.
